Amnesia
by RealSweetPhilippineMango
Summary: Alfred and Arthur used to be high school lovers. That was until Arthur left without explanation, leaving the younger man heartbroken. They meet again years later, both with new lives and Arthur with a new love. The American feels the pain all over again, accidentally getting into an accident and waking up with amnesia. He doesn't remember anything except one name: Arthur.
1. Prologue

"_**I thought about our last kiss; how it felt the way you tasted."**_

_**Amnesia (5 Seconds of Summer)**_

The rain furiously began to beat down the windows of the small flat yet it was ignored by the two teens inside of it. The shorter blonde with forest green eyes looking down couldn't meet those majestic oceanic blue ones of the taller blonde that was holding him so tight in his arms, pressing his face to his chest while he whispered prayers. It was obvious how the taller teen didn't want to let go but he had to. The shorter blonde took a deep breath, masking his hurt, regret and sadness. He didn't want to leave, but he felt the need to. He felt was if he was holding the younger man away from all his dreams; he had so much to live for yet he didn't want to fulfil them if it meant leaving the green-eyed boy in his arms. The older didn't want that. Wasn't that what you wanted for the one you love? Wasn't it that you wanted to make his dreams come true even if it meant your own happiness was on the line? The older blonde thought so.

"Alfred, get up you git."The shorter man growled in a thick British accent, attempting to push the other away to no avail. He was just too strong for him! The teen named Alfred shook his head childishly, holding the Briton closer to his chest even tighter. The shorter blonde sighed, his hand sliding out to slap the other across his cheek, making the blue-eyed blonde stumble back due to the impact. "Arthur…"He said softly, his hands reaching out to grasp the short blonde and take him back into his circle of arms. The man named Arthur faced him, his eyes turning dark and hard with no remorse or regret, swatting his hands away from him before it could land a single touch on him. "I'm going, Alfred."He said coldly earning another furious shake of the other's head as his hands did another attempt to grasp him. Arthur neatly dodged them causing Alfred to shake his head, kneeling down before the other and hugging his legs tightly, burying his face against his thighs. "Where did I go wrong?"He whispered making the Briton's heart break. If anyone made a mistake, it was him. He was leaving the most perfect person in the world, thinking that it would make the other happy when in reality, it was breaking him; it was breaking the two of them.

"Arthur, please…"The American he pleaded, nuzzling his face against the jeans the other had on. The Briton leaned down, running his hand through the sunny blonde locks the other possessed. He felt the material of his jeans turn damp due to the tears that were falling from the taller teen's eyes, threatening him to start crying as well. _**'Oh Alfred….' **_He thought, his eyes softening as a small sad smile began to form on his lips. The younger man looked up, a vast ocean pleading him to take him back, not even knowing why the other was leaving. Arthur believed that some things were better left unknown.

The bleached blonde haired boy leaned down, his hands leaving the hair to cup the other's face in between both his hands. "Alfred. My Alfred," He whispered, connecting their foreheads together as he kneeled to match the other's height. "You say that as if you aren't going to leave anymore."The American pointed out softly, anything to lighten the mood as his eyes flickered with evident hope. Hope that Arthur really was changing his mind. The Briton laughed, shaking his head yet keeping it connected with the other's. He stayed quiet, letting the temporary comfortable silence envelope them as they relished their last few moments together. The hope that was once in Alfred's eyes was slowly diminishing, the reality of everything finally beginning to sink into his mind.

"I love you."The thick American accent was coloured in hopes that this would make his lover stay. Arthur dared to look back into that ocean, seeing them slowly lighting up with the same fire of hope; hope that the other would really stay.

Hope. That was all the younger blonde could do.

The Briton fought back the urge to reply, his fingers running across the American's face as if memorizing each and every part of it. "I love you."Alfred repeated; his voice less hopeful than it had been moments ago. That was the voice that broke Arthur's heart. It was the same voice he had when he was courting Arthur, hope disappearing that the other would never let him be his boyfriend. Yet, here he was, using the same voice; the voice that started them. Arthur learned not to cave into the voice but it was just... Not Alfred-liked. Alfred was all sunshine and butterflies while Arthur was... he was rain; boring and gloomy. He never understood what someone like Alfred saw in him but he was thankful to be given even just this opportunity to love the young man even if it was temporary.

"Arthur James Kirkland, I love you infinitely. I'll love you forever. I'll love you even in the afterlife and the life after that."Alfred whispered, his voice taking a deep tone towards desperate, making Arthur's heart break even more than it should.

"_**Just don't leave me." **_

Those few words seemed to do the trick. Next thing the Briton new, his lips were against the other's, his arms wounded around his neck as if never wanting to let go. Alfred kissed back feverishly with the same want and desperation, his hands resting on the other's waist. Before they both could regret what they were doing, they took it to the room; one of them using that moment was a desperate attempt to keep the other and the other using it as his final moments that he would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

Alfred awoke to the cold bed, his hands grasping around for the source of warmth he was familiarized with only to find it gone. His hands fluttered open, wishing that last night was all a dream, only to find the room bear of anything Arthur making his heart heavy and shattered. Last night wasn't a dream.

It had been real.

Even those last desperate moments; smooth skin brushing against calloused hands, lips against lips, breathy "I love you"s, were all useless attempts that got him no where. The American buried his face into his hands, letting the tears freely flow like they had done last night. Where did he go wrong? He wanted so desperately to know.

Unluckily for him, the day that followed their escapade was a Monday and that meant that there was college. He wanted so badly to skip but there were finals that day.

Oh well. No matter how much the pain was, he had to smile and carry on.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi! Please bear with the short story. I'm just a beginner. **

**I only plan to make this story short but if something pops up, I guess I'll make it longer.**

**Picture belongs to someone else. Only found it on Google. Credits to whomever made the picture.**

**Please tell me what you think about it. Comments would be much appreciated. So would follows or favorites. :) **


	2. Chapter 1

"_**All my friends keep asking why I'm not around. It hurts to know you're happy and it hurts that you've moved on."**_

_**Amnesia (5 Seconds of Summer)**_

Alfred F. Jones was now the owner of the internationally famous Williams-Jones Group of Companies. He had been for 3 years now with his half-brother, Matthew Williams as the Vice President. He was young, successful, rich and famous.

But he was still heartbroken.

Even after 7 years, all he ever thought about was Arthur. Work became a good distraction from those thoughts once in awhile, but sooner or later, the Briton was going to be the face he saw in his dreams and nightmares.

Of course he tried dating. His brother wouldn't let him sulk around the house, drowning his sorrows in different types of alcohol. He had tried getting out; he really had. But it just didn't feel right. It was just because they weren't Arthur. Arthur was the only person he had this special connection with. A connection he felt whenever the other was there. There would always be fireworks, sparks, bombs, slow motions and fast forwards when he saw the other. The first time he felt the connection, he knew that the Briton was the one. How he wish Arthur felt the same.

Apparently, he didn't.

The American sighed, climbing into the dark night blue Porsche that he owned before buckling himself in and revving up the engine. He was supposed to meet up with a close group of friends he had back in High School; High school: his life _before_ Arthur. One of his hands reached out to turn on the radio to one of his favourite radio stations as his other hand manoeuvred the wheel, driving him towards the pub he was supposed to meet them in.

A familiar tune greeted his ears causing him to groan, his heart shattering at the notes that began to fill the car.

"_**I never dream. 'Cause I always thought that dreaming was for kids; just a childish thing."**_

It was their song. The song that would make them both grin wickedly at each other whenever they would hear it; the same song that they would sing with in sync to the lyrics despite being off key due to their joy. It brought back memories of all the happiness they spent together yet for Alfred, it also reminded him of what he had lost all those years ago.

"_**And I could swear that love is just a game that children play and no more than a game."**_

The song continued, the melodic voice of the singer echoing around the almost empty vehicle.

" '_**Til I met you.**_

_**I never knew what love was 'til I met you.**_

_**This feelings seems to grow more everyday.**_

_**I love you more each day."**_

His free hand immediately jabbed at a button to change the song, gulping down the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes. Why was fate really cruel to him? Couldn't it just help him forget?

The blonde arrived at the place earlier than he expected. He took a deep breath, swallowing the tears he was threatened to spill. He needed to look successful and happy. He needed to look good.

He turned off the engine, jumping out and straightening his suit only to have it messed when a frail pair of arms wrapped his neck in a choking hug.

"Alfie!"A feminine voice yelled in his ear earning a real laugh from the American. He tore away from her, blue eyes meeting hazel ones. "Hey Maria." He greeted the Filipina who was patting her raven black hair down while her eyes remained steadied on his face. Their lips were both stretched into wide grins at the new mature look the other had grown into. "Look at you, Jones; all successful looking. I'm sure you're still a sucker for video games and action heroes just like you were back then."She said casually earning another boisterous laugh from the man she was talking to. It felt so good to be so happy again even if it was just for awhile.

"Well, are you still prancing around like you always have?"Alfred asked, a teasing grin on his face causing the raven haired woman to pout playfully and punch his shoulder. "For your information Alfred Foster Jones, I am releasing my third album this week and my single is number one on the charts! It has been for three weeks now."

It was true. His Filipina friend was the famous singer, Maria – Clara de la Cruz y Carriedo or most commonly known as Maria- Clara de la Cruz. Despite her new found fame, the American still saw her as the same girl who would stand up on cafeteria tables, starting a whole "High School Musical" number right then and there. Then the whole place would join in; there would be laughing, singing and dancing as everyone enjoyed and have the time of their life for only an hour each and every day. Even the lunch ladies would be joining in.

Alfred reached out to take her hand in his for old times sake, swaying it to the pounding music from inside the night club. He remembered flirting with her back when they were younger even when he had no personal interest with her. Until now, he would shamelessly flirt with her, be it though chat or through Skype.

The two entered the place, getting past the guards easily once they had recognized their faces. Both their eyes skimmed over the sea of sweaty bodies moving along to the beat of the music, finally finding familiar white hair that stood out from the sea of brunettes, red heads, blondes and black haired men and women.

Still hand in hand, they went through the crowd, fighting their way to get to the other side. "This place..."Maria muttered under her breath, distinct disgust for the sweat that was sticking onto her night dress. "Just go."Alfred mumbled, his hand other hand pushing her by the waist towards the end of the sea. They finally made it only to be greeted by a "Kesesesesese~" mixed with a "Fusosososo~"

"That was torture."The two simultaneously complained causing the two men they had just met to laugh even louder. "Hello to you two too."The brunette greeted in his Spanish accent as his albino friend winked, grinning madly at them. "Hey there, Antonio. Gil."Alfred greeted back as his female companion slid into the seat beside the brunette man that was her brother. "Hello as well, Lovi."He continued, sliding into the seat beside the Filipina earning only a grunt from the man that Antonio had his arms around with. The albino named Gilbert pouted playfully, his cheeks flushed due to the alcohol he already downed. His red eyes glittering with amusement while he eyed the crowd as if waiting for someone to magically appear out of nowhere.

"Didn't Mattie tell you he wasn't going to come?"The American chuckled earning a puppy-like whimper from the Prussian man. A waiter set down more drinks at the table causing the two new arrivals to take them in hand and only sip, not wanting to quickly be intoxicated.

"Where's the Frenchman?"Maria suddenly asked, the music begin to pound into an even better beat than it was playing moments ago. The man named Lovino pointed towards a long-haired blonde that was making his way hand in hand with another blonde.

"He's going to brag about his new boyfriend again."Antonio sighed, eyeing how the two made lovey-dovey eyes at each other. Alfred sighed, shaking his head and downing his drink before turning to look at the Frenchman's direction, his heart shattering almost instantly.

Arthur was Francis' new boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 2

"_**Its like we never happened or was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all."**_

_**Amnesia (5 Seconds of Summer)**_

At the sight of the ex he was still madly in love with, Alfred downed another drink earning looks of sympathy from his three high school best friends. Only Maria and Antonio knew about what happened first-hand while Gilbert had to learn it through his boyfriend, Matthew. They were the ones that would console him every year ever since the couple's break-up, visiting him or texting him at the very least. Only Francis was the one who wasn't there the whole time, his mind unknown to what was happening to one of his friends. Still, the Frenchman wanted to make up for it, organizing this event just for this night so that all of them could get together and have a life just like old times.

"Break Free" was beginning to blast through the speaker making Alfred glance at his Filipina best friend. Despite the situation he was in, he couldn't help but find it amusing that the club was playing one of her songs when she was around. The Filipina gave him a worrisome smile, handing him another glass of alcoholic beverage before wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. "Just drink it all up."She whispered against his ear as tenderly as she could, her hand running up and down his back as if trying to lessen the pain he was already feeling. The American let out a shaky sigh, gulping the drink all in one go before looking at his feet, swallowing hard to prevent the tears from spilling. He didn't want Arthur to think that he was still so hung-up over him, right?

The new couple made their way towards the table, Arthur's hand tightly linked with Francis'. God! Breaking out on the floor wasn't so bad after all. He smiled at his long-haired boyfriend, swinging their entwined fingers together before stopping in front of the table. The Briton's smile instantly disappeared and was replaced by a momentary frown and a look of confusion. The man that was at their table was strangely familiar.

_If only he could look up..._

As if on cue, the man did look up only causing forest green eyes to stare right back at the vast ocean he had left so many years ago. His free hand nervously dug its nails into his palm as he continued to stare the man down. The eyes he had memorized so long ago seemed to be hollow and lifeless despite the smile that seemed forced on his face. A woman had his arms around him, whispering words and refusing to acknowledge the couple that had just arrived. She seemed to be oh so close with his ex. Thinking about that made something twitch angrily within Arthur; was it jealousy? No. It couldn't be. He was the one who left. He was the one who Alfred should be throwing a jealous fit over! Yet, why did he feel this way? Was it because he still loved the man he left 7 years ago?

The Briton shook his head internally, reminding himself he had Francis; Francis who was there for him the whole time when he was still trying to get over the American. Of course he never revealed Alfred's identity in fear that it would only cause him more pain whenever he'd remember leaving him, not giving him any reason.

Now Francis would know.

"Ah! Alfred. Maria, its so good to see the two of you again!"The Frenchman exclaimed causing the Briton to snap out of his thoughts, forcing a smile upon his lips as he eyed the two who sat too close together for his liking. "New arm candy, Francis?" Were the first words that spilled out of Alfred's mouth. It came out as a greeting; all too wrong yet all so melodic at the same time. This was Alfred's voice after all; the deep, velvety and smooth voice he had grown accustomed to so many years ago. The same voice that had whispered all those sweet nothings but now just casually threw an insult, calling him a fling and a whore indirectly.

Arthur opened his mouth, prepared to snap back but Francis shook his head, cutting him off, rolling his eyes pathetically at his high school best friend. "_Amerique_, Arthur is different. He's the one."The Frenchman spoke all too seriously causing the rest of the group of friends to shoot him worried glances that the couple didn't miss to notice. "Why?"Francis asked as the Filipina drew circles around the American's palm, soothing him by assuring him that he was with them.

Despite the loud cranking of the volume and the joyful mass of sweaty and drunk bodies, the tension in the group's air was unbelievably high that it could have been sliced by a simple bread knife. It was time to tell Francis the man he had done wrong so many years ago. The man he had fallen in love with yet left because he thought that he was an obstacle. He shouldn't have let Alfred go. He knew that now. Seeing him all grown-up and dressed handsomely in a suit and tie maybe his reflections come back. Alfred believed himself to be a hero of sorts and he'd always tell Arthur that a hero could overcome any obstacle. Was it just insecurity that made him leave the American?

It didn't mater anymore. They were new people, living new lives. The past would stay in the past and whatever happened tonight wouldn't matter anymore.

"Francis, Alfred was the guy I kept telling you about."Arthur replied timidly and just like that, the tension in the air dropped, awkward silence replacing it.

Okay. So maybe he shouldn't have been as straight forward as he was.


	4. Chapter 3

"_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about these stupid little things."**_

_**Amnesia (5 Seconds of Summer)**_

Facing Arthur was a lot harder than he expected it to be.

Why did the first words that have to spill out of his mouth be an insult? Couldn't it have been something nicer? Something like, "Its good to see you too, Francis. Who might this person with you be?"; but no, he had to call Arthur an arm candy. It just made everything feel even worse when the Briton came out, admitting to the Frenchman about their past together. He said he talked about Alfred a lot. Why did it make him feel worse? He never really understood Arthur. Actually, he never tried to. All it took was for those green eyes to stare directly into his own and like a snap, he was in a trance.

This night was no exception.

However, those green eyes seemed to have lost their shine. His skin was a pale shade from the slightly tanned colour it was all those years ago. His hair seemed to be neatly combed and his style was a little too mature for him. This man in front of him was Arthur, but it wasn't _his_ Arthur.

The American snapped out of his thoughts as he stumbled across the crowd towards his car, shouts for his name following him as he went. The alcohol began to steep into his brain causing the world to grow hazy yet he didn't understand why he didn't have the courage to stay there quietly in his seat after Arthur admitted their past. But what he did understand was that the pain he felt in his chest was too much to bear.

The shouts disappeared as soon as he was out the door, flinging it shut behind him before he continued to drunkenly make his way towards his car. His hand dove into his pocket, fumbling for the key just as a loud shout for him caused his ear to perk up.

"Alfred!"Maria yelled breathlessly, running towards her friend and catching up with him just in time to catch him as he ungracefully fell. "Go away."He slurred, pushing her away to no avail. He was just too weak in this state. "I'll drive you home."The Filipina declared earning a shake from her friend's head as he pushed her away again, this time with much more force causing him to break free from her grasp. "I can handle it, Ia."He growled, straightening himself up despite the wave of nausea that hit him as he did so.

Before the woman could argue, he entered his car, slamming the door and locking it shut right in her face. He had no time to wallow in self-pity. He had work the next day. He was a successful business man who would let nothing in his way anymore. At least, that's what he liked to think.

Despite the fears of getting into an accident, he stepped on the gas pedal, swiftly moving out of his parking space and into the empty road where no vehicles were in sight. He glanced at the clock to see it read an hour past midnight. Oh... No wonder there were no cars outside.

He let himself drift in and out of his thoughts, the alcohol making the pounding in his head even worse. Why did Arthur have to be there tonight? Why was he dating Francis? Did anything they ever went through mean anything to him? How was he fine and Alfred wasn't?

The blonde's finger reached out to turn on the radio station, determined to find out a mellow tune that would help soothe his nerves and hopefully lessen the ache in his head. He stopped at a familiar tune, the plucking of guitar strings echoing across the nearly empty vehicle before the familiar voice of the singer drifted in the air.

"_**Drove by all the places**_

_**I used to hang out getting wasted.**_

_**I thought about our last kiss**_

_**How it felt, the way you tasted.**_

_**And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine,**_

_**I somewhere feel you're lonely **_

_**Even though he's right beside you.**_

_**When he says those words to hurt you,**_

_**Do you read the ones I wrote you?"**_

"_It's like we never happened or was it just a lie?"_Alfred sang, his voice cracking and way out of tune_. "If what we had was real, how could you be fine?"_He continued, the tears he had suppressed at the club, rolling down his cheeks. Why was it so hard to forget Arthur? Why was he still so in love with him even after the other had left without an explanation? Why was he still hurt? Why couldn't he just wake up one day and forget everything he had with that Briton?

" '_Cause I'm not fine at all."_

He was so into the melody, the tune, the lyrics and his emotions that he didn't notice the large truck heading his way. It didn't help that the driver was busy devouring his food that he only noticed when it was far too late. The loud sound of a blaring horn caused the American to snap out of his thoughts, his eyes widening at the sight of the eight wheeler coming his way. He made a last minute attempt to steer away only to result in hitting the cargo of the truck. The large tank fell on top of his car as the air bag popped open as if to save him but only caused in making breathing seem harder for him before the lights went out. Hopefully, forever.

* * *

White. That was the first word that came to his mind at the sight of the place he was in. It was all white. How he got to this white room? He didn't know. Though, he wished he did. What was he doing here? Why was he here?

He looked around, trying to find out where he was. Blue eyes gazed around to find a nearby vase filled with freshly placed dandelions. His eyes roamed further, landing on the dextrose before they landed on the heart monitor that seemed to be in mute. Actually, his whole world was on mute now. He couldn't hear a thing. Even as the door bursted open by a group of unfamiliar faces, he couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear their worried and excited chatter as they surrounded him, their faces filled with concern.

"Arthur?"He croaked out, not knowing exactly why he did so. "Arthur?"He called out again, louder this time causing the whole room to grow silent.

He knew now that he wasn't deaf. He had heard himself speak.

"Arthur?"He asked with uncertainty, his eyes roaming across each face as if to find the person he had been calling. However, no one answered. Not even the green-eyed blonde at the foot of the bed.

"Alfred. Are you alright?"A small voice asked causing the American to turn and come face to face with someone so exactly like him except for the longer hair and violet eyes. "Alfred, are you alright?"The violet-eyed man asked once more, his hand reaching out to gently rub his brother's shoulder as if to assure him that he was there.

Yet, there was on question in his mind ever since the violet-eyed blonde called out to him.

"Who is Alfred?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Thank you so much for the follows and favorites this story has so far. A big thank you to The Wayward Orphans. I literally fangirled when you commented. I read your stories a lot. *does this happy dance***

**Keep supporting Amnesia! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

"_**What the mind forgets, the heart remembers."**_

_**Anonymous**_

Arthur watched as Alfred ran his fingers over the grand piano that stood at the side of the living room. Fear slowly ate him inside as the taller male looked around his own house, his blue eyes filled with awe.

It was scary to say that everything was going to be alright, when in fact, it wasn't.

Alfred didn't know his name. And after questioning him a bit more, he didn't know who they were. He didn't know what he did, how old he was, who his parents were, who he was in love with, his favourite colour, his blood type, his schools- everything! He didn't remember anything except Arthur's name. He even didn't know who this Arthur was. All he knew was that he woke up with that very name on the tip of his tongue. Why? That was what everyone wanted to know.

"Alfred," The Briton called out causing the said man to turn around, his usual childish smile on his face. _Oh God. That smile._ Arthur swallowed the tears that threatened to spill just by seeing that smile. That smile brought back so many memories; bad and good. It hurt to know that the other didn't remember any of it.

"This is your house." He continued making blue eyes tear away from him towards the remotely large mansion, whispers of awe escaping his lips. "This is so cool!" The American exclaimed, his grin seeming to grow wider before he turned back to the shorter blonde. "Am I rich, Artie?"He asked causing a sharp pain to grow where the Briton's heart was. He hadn't heard that in a long time. Yet, he couldn't care to admit that it still gave him butterflies every time he heard it coming from the same mouth. Arthur only nodded, trying to give the other, at least, a half-hearted smile.

Alfred turned away once more and proceeded to walk around the around the large mansion while the other just followed him quietly, bothered by his own thoughts as he observed the taller blonde. He remembered just hours ago in the hospital, the introductions that went around when the American became curious as to who everyone was. Of course, when Arthur's own name came along, shock registered on the blue eyed blonde's face. _So this is Arthur. _That was what he was probably thinking. Yet, the taller blonde hadn't asked his significance in his life. All he did was ask Arthur to be with him during his recovery, explaining that it could help him remember since he remembered Arthur's name. Of course, this caused an argument between Francis and the Briton. Arthur could still remember it so clearly even if it occurred just hours ago. He remembered every action and every word that left both their lips.

_Arthur was the first to leave the room, quickly followed by Francis. Both of them walked away from the room towards an empty hallway. Surely the passing nurses and doctors wouldn't mind. It was for an important matter after all._

"_Are you really going to be around him his whole recovery?"The Frenchman asked causing the Briton to stop walking and turn to his boyfriend. He couldn't read the other's expression. Was Francis angry or hurt? If so, then why? What was there to be angry or hurt about?_

_Arthur raised an eyebrow at his long haired lover, making his way towards him and holding both his hands in his. "Francis, I have to. It's the only way he'll get better."He said softly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss towards the other's lips yet Francis turned away causing his lips to land on his cheek. _

"_I don't like the idea, mon cher. What if you fall for him again? You still seem very in love after all."The Frenchman stated. Was he really that obvious? Still, it gave Francis no reason to be jealous. He was his lover now after all. Whatever he had with Alfred was supposed to be buried in the past. It just so happened that having no closure at all, led to him believing he still had feelings. _

"_Francis love, I'm in love with you now. Alfred is all in the past. You were there for me when I was moving on. I fell in love with you because you were there for me unlike everyone else. You pulled me out from the darkness and became my light. For all those reasons and more, I love you, Francis. I'm still falling everyday."Arthur assured him, his thumbs running over the back of the other's hand. Francis sighed, pulling his hands away and running one through his hair. "I hope so..."He muttered before turning around, not waiting for the other's answer._

It was painful to say at the least. He loved Francis even though he still had some feelings for Alfred. He hoped it would stay that way. He didn't want another heart break in his life. One was enough.

The strum of the guitar strings broke him from his reverie.

Alfred sat on his bed, guitar in hand. His eyebrows were scrunched together as his fingers effortlessly moved against the strings. The tune was, without a doubt, familiar causing a smile to appear on Arthur's face.

"_When life leaves you high and dry,_

_I'll be at your door tonight if you need help._

_If you need help._

_I'll shut down the city lights._

_I'll lie, cheat and beg and bribe_

_To make you well._

_To make you well."_

The lyrics came out of his mouth before he could stop himself making the guitar player look up, oceanic blue connecting with forest green. The American's lips were now stretched into a grin and his face looked calm and relaxed, his eyebrows not scrunched together like they were mere moments ago. Arthur walked towards his companion, sitting beside him and watching as his hand continued to play the guitar as if memorized already by heart.

"_When enemies are at your door,_

_I'll carry you away from more_

_If you need help._

_If you need help._

_Your hopes dangling by a string,_

_I'll share in your suffering _

_To make you well._

_To make you well."_

Alfred sang, the words spilling out from his mouth even if he couldn't remember them. It was as if the song was pulling out a memory from before yet that memory refused to let itself show.

"_Give me reasons to believe_

_That you would do the same for me._

_And I would do it for you._

_For you._

_Baby, I'm not moving on._

_I'll love you long after you're gone._

_For you. For you._

_You will never sleep alone._

_I'll love you long after you're gone;_

_Long after you're gone, gone, gone."_

They sang in perfect harmony, grins stretched on both their faces.

"How did you remember that?"Arthur asked in disbelief as the song came to an end due to the fact that Alfred's fingers stopped themselves as if not knowing what the next chords were. "I don't know."The American answered truthfully, placing the guitar down on the bed as his eyes stayed glued to his companion. "My fingers just played on their on." He chuckled earning a chuckle as well from the other. Arthur stood up, Alfred quickly following his actions. "Lets go find other things that might help you remember." The Briton suggested, turning his back and walking out of the room before the other could answer causing Alfred to smile after him. He knew that the things weren't the only ones making him remember such.

Arthur's presence must've triggered something as well.


End file.
